


If I could have just one last wish

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Song fic, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Tommy wished could go back and do something, anything, that would change what happened that night.My first song fic.Help, Reset from Okami has taken over my brain.(Okami is a REALLY good game btw. Go check it out!!!)
Kudos: 18





	If I could have just one last wish

_Millions of flower petals fall/Scattering and coloring the town/However this time at_ _it's_ _end/As the_ _wind,_ _had foretold it to us all._

The sun was setting upon a quiet Lmanburg.  
Everything was still besides the distant sounds of war. Tommy was still getting all his gear ready when Wilbur, weaponless and armorless, came in and told Tommy to play one of his discs.

_There's no need to worry anymore/The seasons always_ _find a way to_ _change/We knew that ever since the time that we/Watched the moon_ _in it's brilliance_ _before._

Tommy should have noticed how calm he was. He seemed less insane and looked more like a tired man ready to go to bed rather then one ready to laugh maniacally as a village burned.

_All the time_ _constantly_ _, we shed these tears and we/do it again and again_

He should have known. He was his brother, after all. And when Wilbur had a goal in mind, he would stop at nothing to achieve it.

_We don't know how much it's worth/until it's gone away for good._

Tommy didn’t hug Wilbur, or say goodbye, or ask for him to play a song on his guitar. He just ran out, sword in hand, ready to fight without a second thought.

_If I could have just one wish I would/go back to who I was/Yesterday, and I'd say/My Goodbye's to you_.

And now Tommy sat on the ground near a tree, planting some white poppies with Tubbo and Niki.  
A sign marked Wilbur’s grave.

_If my feelings stay the same and do/not change or fade away/Just meet me at our favorite cherry tree._

Tommy was the last person to leave. Or at least he thought he was until Niki laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“What are you still doing here?” Tommy grumbled.  
“Aren’t you going to help Tubbo rebuild?” She asked.  
Tommy glanced at the crater where Tubbo was laying at construction plans. As if sensing his gaze, Tubbo glanced at him and gave a soft smile before returning to working.

_We made a promise on that sunny day/so I made sure that it won't_ _be lost_ _/by tracing my fingers on the beams/of the sunlight that chased the dark away._

Lmanberg would be back. Maybe even better than before.  
Tommy wanted to stand up and join Tubbo in rebuilding. But it felt like a weight was on his chest, preventing him from getting up.

_No moment is the same as the one after it/you can't return to the pa_ st

“Y-yeah. I will soon. Just give me a minute.”

_I'll move on with life and then/I won't hesitate again!_

When she was gone, Tommy couldn’t keep the tears in any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/10L8V3rDvSU Here's the song.  
> Reset is basically the phrase "don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened" in song form.


End file.
